Dearest
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: Summer was nearly over, and next year Genesis was going to leave. There wasn't long left for Angeal to show him how much he meant to him. Angeal\Genesis teenage smut 8D End of Tent Week!


**[A/N: And so, Tent Week draws to a close ): Join us next month for another Random Object Week!**

**Enjoy~!]**

Dearest

It wasn't truly camping, he supposed, but it would have to do. After all, they could do little better; even if Genesis had been allowed out for more than seven hours a day, Angeal doubted anywhere else would have been this safe. Not that the rule had ever stopped the redhead before.

From inside the tent, it did seem authentic – they'd made sure to bring in proper sleeping bags and lamps, and even mosquito nets – though there were few bugs in Banora at this time of year. And even looking outside the makeshift shelter, there was a pleasant view of the fields of the town stretching away in the distance. Genesis, aesthetically-minded as always, had commanded Angeal to set up the tent with the opening facing away from the house; as much for the privacy as to try to forget his virtual incarceration.

The sun had set now; they'd watched it sink away earlier, seated on the rug Genesis had insisted on bringing out instead of deigning to sit on bare ground. Used to working outside all the time in summer and grabbing a spot to rest on wherever the opportunity arose, Angeal couldn't understand his friend's objections… but then again, Genesis hardly enjoyed getting dirt under his nails.

Heat radiated out from the small paraffin burner Genesis' parents had grudgingly entrusted to them, obviously doubting their ability to keep it alight without setting the manicured lawn on fire, but there was still a slight chill to the air. Angeal shivered a little and drew a blanket around his shoulders, looking up to the dim sky.

"Summer's almost over," he observed with a little sigh. The end of summer meant the end of time spent with Genesis; Angeal would be sent back to the village school for the final year, while the redhead would be confined back to his polished cage, harried by tutors and guardians until he could escape in the evenings. Angeal wondered if the concept concerned Genesis as much as it did him; or whether he'd simply resigned himself to the fact after sixteen years.

He didn't like seeing his friend as subdued as he became around his parents; it was so unlike the flamboyant, passionate boy he knew that he would not have believed they were the same person if Genesis' features were not so distinctive.

"Indeed." Genesis' eyes reflected the wavering golden flame sharply as he stared at it, seemingly transfixed. "Next summer I'm leaving."

Angeal stared at him. "You're leaving?"

"To join SOLDIER, like I said I would," the other replied without moving an inch. "I can't take another year like this—" He shrugged at their setup "—with no hope of escape."

"But I—"

"I want you to come with me, 'Geal," Genesis said, turning so that he was facing Angeal fully, gaze earnest and – for once – without deception, eyes wide in the gaslight. "We're meant for better than this."

Angeal snorted. "By which you mean _you're_ meant for better than this."

Genesis shook his head and leaned closer, laying one hand over Angeal's and seemingly not noticing the shiver that ran through the other. "I meant us both, 'Geal," he said, and suddenly grinned fiendishly. "Hmm, how can I persuade you?"

Angeal shook his head, immediately catching what mood Genesis had slipped into – he'd been on the receiving end of its effects ever since that one night at the end of last summer when…

He smiled. Maybe this would be a little like an anniversary.

He shuffled closer to Genesis then, and bent close to him so that he could feel every breath, every flutter of smoky lashes over sharp blue eyes. There were no words spoken; they'd been busy all summer experimenting with this new game, as Genesis called it, and though it'd been awkward at first they'd worked out at least the basics.

So Angeal knew how Genesis was going to react when he touched his lips to the redhead's, and slowly trailed his free hand up to tangle in the other's hair – with a little shuddering gasp like he was still getting used to this. Angeal wasn't fooled; but he hesitated in making the kiss deeper, always wary of forcing himself too much onto the smaller boy, conscious of how uncontrolled the feelings Genesis provoked could make him.

But it didn't seem to matter to the redhead as he willingly opened his lips, inviting Angeal in. A little tentatively, the younger followed his instructions and was rewarded with Genesis' tongue eagerly twining around his own, filling his mouth with that taste he'd become addicted to so quickly. It was like nothing he'd ever sensed before – there were hints of apples, but tinged with some inexplicably exotic flavour… Angeal guessed it was because of the sophisticated cuisine at the Rhapsodos residence, something he'd never experienced because they would never suffer to have a farm boy like him in the house.

They wouldn't be too pleased if they found out he was screwing their son, either.

He broke away reluctantly from Genesis, moving his hand out from underneath the other's to sweep it up one side of a pale face, half lit by the burner. A quick glance to the house, the top windows barely visible over the crest of the tent; he could see no lights on on the second floor, but it was always possible someone would notice them.

Genesis caught his anxiety and smirked, hooking his arms around Angeal's neck nonchalantly. "I don't care what they see," he said softly, shuffling to sit in his lover's lap. "They wanted to keep me here; they have to deal with it."

The black-haired boy shook his head worriedly. "I don't know, Gen… I'd feel more comfortable if we moved inside though."

The smirk grew wider, if it were possible, and Genesis flicked off the burner casually before wriggling his way into the tent; captivated by his movements, Angeal followed swiftly and made sure – even though he wanted nothing but to pin Genesis down to the ground and make them both forget everything – that he secured the flap tightly, unwilling to suffer any unwanted visits.

In the mean time, Genesis had made himself what could only be described as a nest on the groundsheet; one sleeping bag was opened over the floor, another folded to make a wall for the impromptu bed, and the pillows he'd brought laid carefully under his head. As Angeal turned to survey him, he writhed appealingly; showing off through his loose clothing the contours of his body that Angeal had already begun memorising by rote.

Unable to keep control much longer, Angeal crawled up the redhead's body and settled himself on Genesis' slim waist, careful not to put too much pressure on him – already, the other had accused him of "mothering", but Angeal couldn't help it. He hated causing pain, or unnecessary suffering – one of his reservations about joining SOLDIER.

But that was another thought, for another time.

He bent down to capture Genesis' smirk in another kiss, this time letting his enthusiasm get the better of him; the redhead threw himself back into the embrace, hands sliding down Angeal's shoulders and back as one leg hooked around his lover's waist, supporting him so he could brazenly rock his hips upwards. It was at times like this, when a movement like that could make Angeal gasp so easily, that he was glad of Genesis' gymnastic tutors. It made everything a lot more… interesting.

With awkward haste that he still couldn't get rid of, Angeal slid one hand down Genesis' chest to his waist, then pushed his shirt back upwards and, with the redhead's help, over his head, tossing it aside without a second thought. Genesis' fingers, so adept at playing the piano and dancing over pages of fine print, had already divested him of his own top and were now dancing down his front to his belt, stroking and caressing with a kind of elegance that made Angeal certain he hadn't just discovered these kind of methods.

The consideration was wiped almost immediately from his mind under the maelstrom of sensation Genesis enveloped him in; soon, with a little struggle in the tiny space, Angeal could survey every inch of his lover's smooth, fair skin in the filtered gloom the onset of night brought. Tracing the contours of Genesis' sides and thighs with one hand, the other was consumed eagerly by a willing tongue. They'd found out the hard way what preparation was needed; there'd been such gritting pain on Genesis' features that time that Angeal had vowed never to hurt him like that again, and if he hadn't been so sure that the other hadn't been forever repulsed by the experience he wouldn't have tried it again.

But they had, slowly becoming more accustomed to what was needed and how to achieve it; though Genesis was certainly bold enough to walk into the shop in the village to ask where they stocked the lubricant, word would undoubtedly leak back to his parents and then the two would never be allowed near each other again. And Angeal could not have carried on knowing that Genesis was isolated again, locked up in that lonely house with only the servants, the Mayor and his wife for what could only vaguely be called company.

Maybe that desire to protect and help Genesis came through in how carefully Angeal took his hand from the redhead and moved it down his body, slowly circling the entrance once to allow Genesis time to resist if he so wished before pushing one finger in. it definitely didn't seem, from his flushed skin and shuddering gasps, that the other had any intention of resisting… indeed, he was encouraging Angeal, whispering his name and twisting his fingers into raven hair like he was anchoring himself to this world.

As patiently as his body would allow, Angeal prepared his lover, pressing open kisses all over the racing pulse in Genesis' neck before he shuffled a little and cautiously pushed in. Checking constantly for signs of discomfort, he saw nothing but rapture on Genesis' features; something that he had no doubt was mirrored on his own face. He allowed a moment or two to allow for them to acclimatise to the feeling of being this close, savouring the experience as he had every time they'd done this.

The pace started, tentative at first but faster, surer as Genesis fell into the contact and writhed upwards, burying his face in Angeal's neck as he gasped out his name with every blinding strike. Nothing could compare to this, Angeal thought as Genesis' nails dug into his skin, the skin of the redhead's thighs so smooth under his fingers, muscles rippling under the surface from exertion.

All too soon, it seemed, that burning moment that had captivated Angeal from the very first time was upon them; Genesis' embrace drew tighter and his lips tore free from contact to cry out as he came, hot in the already-stifling climate of the tent. Angeal followed him almost immediately afterwards, filling Genesis with a long moan he tried to muffle, again for fear of discovery.

The outside world seemed the last thing on Genesis' mind as he sank back down to the floor with an exhausted sigh, smiling for once with true happiness. He moved a strand of hair away from Angeal's eyes and trailed the hand down to entwine their fingers, holding them together when the younger withdrew and rolled to lie beside him on the open sleeping bag.

"I'll be with you always, Gen," Angeal murmured, pressing his lips gently against Genesis' forehead. The other blinked slowly, his only reply a squeeze of his fingers around Angeal's.

But it was enough to convey his gratitude.


End file.
